Rosamund
by LucindaLaBlanca
Summary: Rosamund Spencer had no idea what life had in store for her. If marrying a perfect stranger wasn't enough to show what she was made of, traveling to the New World might. First FanFic.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: These introductory chapters hopefully won't be too tedious for you readers. I'm laying the foundations of my OC's life and hopefully the story will pick up afterwards. I'm trying to improve my writing skills. Hopefully, I'll do a good fic that can be enjoyed by people.

Chapter One - Rosamund

Rosamund Spencer gasped as her laces of her corset were tightened, forcing her breath from her chest. She clutched at herself and looked up at her reflection in the mirror in front of her. Her brown sausage curls bouncing with each yank.

"You're not the Skinny-Minnie your sister is, but you have it where it counts, Dove." Hannah, her maid, teased.

Rosamund smirked back and narrowed her eyes, trying to force down a smile. Any other servant would be discouraged from speaking to her charges that way. But in Rosamund's eyes the woman who diapered her and her sisters deserved to do all the teasing she pleased.

"Thank you, Hannah." she replied sarcastically after inhaling and exhaling a beat.

"What shall we be wearing today, my Dove?" Hannah asked looking over her shoulder as she walked to the closet Rosamund shared with her youngest sister, Joanna.

"Alice wants everyone in the family to wear blue." Rosamund replied while arranging her hair in the mirror.

"Of course, her favorite color." Hannah smirked.

"Well, it is an important day." Rosamund smiled as she clipped on her pearl earrings.

"Imagine. Our Alice marrying. Marrying a Colonel, no less! Oh little Alice isn't so little anymore." Hannah said as she rummaged through the frocks and skirts that were hanging up. "But, at the same time neither are you, Dove." She said as she pulled out two blue dresses for Rosamund to choose from. One a light periwinkle, the other a deep blue.

"Does your sister have a preference as to what shade of blue she wants you to wear?" Hannah asked.

"No, luckily. She wants the whole party to be swimming in all shades and hues of blue. I think it will look very beautiful. Like the sea." Rosamund tried to imagine every kind of blue possible, then she looked back at her choices. "I've never been one for light colors. I'll wear the dark blue."

"Good choice, it matches your complexion." Hannah agreed.

Rosamund stared at her reflection as Hannah dressed her. The dress was a very nice dark blue with tiny lace sticking up from the round neck. Darker colors defiantly suited her better than pastels. "But mother always wants me to wear light colors. She says it doesn't draw too much attention to oneself and is more becoming on any lady no matter what her complexion be." Rosamund frowned a little but her mind was made up. Today she was going to look however she pleased. A little rebellious streak quivered inside her chest.

As Rosamund was putting the finishing touches to her outfit, she heard her youngest sister, Joanna, bounding up the stairs. She burst into the room out of breath. Rosamund was about to scold her for running wild while wearing nice clothes only to turn and find she wasn't in her nice clothes.

"Joanna Spencer! What are you doing running around still in your everyday frock? Where have you been? The ceremony is going to begin in an hour! I'm already running late myself." Rosamund raised her voice only to feel a little light-headed. She must guard herself against such over-exertion while wearing a corset this tight.

"I lost track of time, no time to explain! You must help me! If I am late for everything today I'll be perfectly desolated! Uncle Jay is downstairs!" Joanna cried while trying to catch her breath. Their father's younger brother, Uncle Jay was sent to fetch the girls and he probably been waiting awhile.

"I thought you were getting ready with Alice and Mother." Rosamund's voice was stern as she marched Joanna to the closet. Hannah busily began dressing her young mistress. Rosamund pulled out a dusky blue gown.

"Honestly Joanna, I don't know how you managed to escape all this commotion. Likely dwadling at the stables no doubt-" Rosamund felt irritation rising within her when she suddenly felt convicted. Today their sister was getting married. This was a happy day. Rosamund regained her composure and softened her expression.

"Well, I think with Hannah and I working full speed we will quickly transfigure you."

Joanna smiled a little, her cheeks still pink from shame.

After a few more reprimands and coaxing, Joanna was fully dressed as if she had spent hours primping.

"Rosamund and Joanna Spencer if you two are not ready by the time I count to ten I'll be leaving without you!"

"We're coming, Uncle!" Rosamund hollered, very unladylike, down the stair well.

"One, two, three…"

"My fan, my fan!" Rosamund began to rummaged around on her vanity.

She looked up as Hannah tossed it to her half-way across the room. Catching it with her right hand, Rosamund smiled as her and Joanna rushed out the bedroom door. _"_ _ _It's probably unladylike to have your fan tossed to you."__ Rosamund thought to herself.

"Six, Seven…well, well they do appear." Rosamund's Uncle Jay quipped half joking- half serious.

The girls took a few deep breaths to regain their composure. They remembered to 'step lightly and keep a pleasant look about their faces' as their Mother instructed them whenever going out into public. They couldn't arrive to the church all flushed.

The climbed into their Uncle's carriage and were soon at St. George's Church.

Their Mother was bustling about with other female members of the family getting Alice ready.

"Where have you been?" Their Mother asked breathlessly. She looked down at Rosamund's dress she gave her a look obviously annoyed with her daughter's choice. Without giving them time to respond she turned her attention towards Alice who was standing stunning in her bridal attire.

"Oh, Alice." Rosamund's jaw dropped a little. She was never able to compete with Alice on looks. Alice had the perfect figure and complexion. Her hair a brilliant blonde. Beautiful blue saucer eyes. While Rosamund had to settle for brown.

"Oh, Alice." She said again.

Alice turned beaming at her younger sisters.

"You look like divinity!" Joanna said swooningly.

"Joanna don't hug Alice around the neck, you'll crease her veil."Mother chided.

"No matter, Mother." Alice said without looking away from Joanna. Mother's expression softened.

"Rosamund." The two sisters kissed each other on the cheek.

"The Colonel will be amazed. He might faint before Great-Aunt Goldie does." Rosamund put her hand over her mouth, embarrassed.

"Rosamund." Mother scolded. Great-Aunt Goldie was falling asleep in a chair in the corner. She was as deaf as a post but Rosamund knew she had been discourteous.

Alice smiled at her sister which made her feel better.

"Girls, we need to take our places." Mother said. "You'll see your sister soon."

 _"_ _ _Yes but she will be Missus Colonel Winchell."__ Rosamund thought to herself. The feeling that she was losing a sister had been rising up within her for several weeks. She had been able to push it down, but in that moment leaving the small room to walk to their pew, realizing after this things will change forever. She felt that feeling and many more manifest with her. She blinked twice to stop tears. She was successful then but when it was all over she knew she was going to have to steal some time alone to cry.

Rosamund saw Colonel Winchell standing with the Minister. Heavy music from the church organ punctured the silence in the sanctuary. Rosamund felt the music swelling through her body. Father gave Alice away and sat with the family. As the ceremony continued Rosamund, as many young girls do, thought about her wedding day. She had no suitors. She did not despair at this. She was content for now.

Author's Note: Hopefully this wasn't to boring introducing these characters that nobody knows about. Next Chapter things should start picking up!


	2. Chapter 2 - Walk With Me

Author's Note: Thank you for the review SunRise19! I knew of the name Rosamund. I looked it up to see if it was period appropriate and it was. :)

Chapter Two - Walk with Me

Lively music filled the air at Spencer Manor. Rosamund was surrounded by her friends and peers. She was enjoying herself so much, she forgot how sad she was earlier in the day. She danced with close cousins that she hadn't seen in years, she danced with young men who she saw more as childhood friends rather than suitors. She loved catching up with everybody. Big crowds usually overwhelmed her but being surrounded by so many people she loved she felt a lot less stressed.

During a spirited waltz with her Uncle Jay he kept looking away from her in her Father's direction then back at his niece. Curious, Rosamund looked over her shoulder at her Father. He was talking amongst his friends. He had a wide circle of friends he associated with.

"What?" Rosamund asked her Uncle Jay. He raised his eyebrows and gave a little smirk. _"_ _ _What?"__ Rosamund was more insistent. "You might have a suitor coming to call by the end of this week."

"What?" Rosamund said for a third time.

"But you didn't hear it from me." He smiled as the two separated when the waltz ended. The dancers applauded the musicians.

Rosamund shook her head. Surely he was teasing her. Father's friends were mostly married middle-aged men with children her age. She shook her head a second time as she rejoined her friends. She had two friends in particular she was close with, Elizabeth and Anne. Their families knew each other and they grew up together.

"I see your dancing has improved." Elizabeth said in a high-voice to Rosamund.

"And I see you are intent on making all of the young men fall for you." Rosamund quipped back.

Anne laughed. "You two." she mock-scolded.

"I need a breather." Rosamund said.

The three girls hung back against a wall.

"So I see many fine looking gentlemen here tonight." Elizabeth practically purred into her glass of punch.

"I only have my eye on one." Anne smiled slyly. "Rosamund, has anyone caught your eye?"

"I'm not even remotely interested in picking up any men tonight. I just want to have fun."

 _"_ _ _And forget about how sad I am at my sister moving out."__ she thought.

"But getting the boys to act a fool over you is fun!" Elizabeth sounded as if she thought she made a good point.

"It's so easy for you!" Rosamund replied. "You glance your eyes in any direction and you have men who will eat out of your hand!"

"I know." Elizabeth grinned.

Anne shook her head. "What are you going to do when you have to settle down?"

Elizabeth gave a little shrug. "I guess he'll have to prove himself worthy."

Rosamund shook her head as well. She couldn't she herself possessing the talent of turning a respectable man into a ninny.

"I see someone's been giving you eyes tonight." Anne said to Rosamund.

"And who would that be?" Rosamund asked, unbelieving. Anne had to be teasing.

"Governor Ratcliffe. He has been staring at you and talking to your father all night."

"Oh surely not." Rosamund replied. "That's ridiculous." Looking in her father's direction only to quickly look back. The Governor __had__ been standing with him all night. But he was __always__ surrounded by people at parties.

"Scoff all you want, but here he comes." Elizabeth quickly finished her sentence as Ratcliffe approached them.

"Rosamund Spencer?" A deep voice from behind her caused her to jump in her skin a little. She turned to face the voice's owner. A large, powerful man who Rosamund knew to be Governor John Ratcliffe. The girls put down their punch glasses and curtsied.

"Governor Ratcliffe." Rosamund greeted politely. She did not want to sound eager for his company. What her Uncle has said earlier and what her friends were saying now made her feel ill at ease towards this man she did not know personally.

His eyes began looking her over. Was he going to say something? Self-conscious feelings began to wash over her. Naturally inclined to introversion and no longer having the privilege of hiding behind her older sister, Rosamund suddenly found herself in a new situation she was not altogether ready for. Her eyes flickered and lowered as she waited for Ratcliffe to say something more.

"Walk with me." Ratcliffe offered her his arm. It felt like an eternity since he had been looking her over and his voice made her jump again. Either he was completely oblivious to her shyness or he was unphased by it. She complied and took his arm. She stole a quick glance over her shoulder. Anne had a look of unsurety on her face and Elizabeth had to dismiss herself before she fell apart in a fit of giggles.

"I have permission from your father to approach and speak with you." Ratcliffe stated.

 _"_ _ _Um…good?"__ She thought it herself. Was he informing her or just stating a fact? Either way Rosamund was at a loss for a response. Seeing that she wasn't going to reply he tried again.

"Congratulations on the marriage of your sister. Colonel Winchell is a fine man." Ratcliffe observed turning his head in the direction of her Alice and her new husband.

"Yes." Rosamund smiled. "I'm very happy for her." Looking in their direction as well.

"So, she speaks." Ratcliffe smirked at her. All Rosamund could do was blush, then she thought of a reply.

"You'll have to forgive me, my lord, I'm not very good at small talk and light conversation."

"An honest answer." Ratcliffe replied. Rosamund turned to him in surprise.

He looked down at her. She turned away, surprise still in her eyes.

He had a very domineering personality. The way he carried himself as they walked. He led her as though with purpose rather than aimlessly strolling about the party. People were beginning to stare at them. She did look tinier than her walking companion. He easily towered over her. Some of the onlookers were more discreet than others. Other gawked bold-faced at the odd couple. Some ladies turned to each other to whisper behind their fans. Rosamund tried not to make eye contact with them.

"No doubt this has you thinking on your own wedding day." Ratcliffe said trying not to lose pace in their conversing.

"Not really, actually." Rosamund felt more at ease to speak bluntly. "I am dwelling on not seeing my sister as much. We are extremely close in age. In fact, Mother would always says I was a surprise." Rosamund turned crimson. That surely was an improper thing to say to one of her Father's acquaintances. Especially a man. Ratcliffe chuckled. Rosamund felt at ease again. "I'm glad you found that amusing, otherwise I would have died of embarrassment right on this very spot."

"You do amuse me, my dear." Ratcliffe smirked again. What did he mean by that? Hopefully it was just an older gentleman entertained by a young person's fumblings.

Rosamund tried to change the subject back to her sisters. "But I still have a little sister, who needs training. So hopefully I'll have no prospects soon." Rosamund was perfectly serious about this. Informing him as cordially as she could. She loved teaching Joanna. Ratcliffe frowned slightly at her statement. Rosamund pretended not to notice.

"You have your Mother to teach her." Ratcliffe implied as though Rosamund's position would change rather soon.

"Oh, but I love teaching her! It is so fulfilling. She is very smart and a good student." Rosamund responded.

"A woman's need to teach a child. Fulfillment indeed." Ratcliffe mused. He was fishing for something. And she knew what. This was getting too personal, but Rosamund had no reply.

"May I call on you this week?" He asked rather abruptly.

Rosamund had a strange surging feeling in her stomach. Her eyes darted around, she spotted Anne.

"Of course, my family is always happy to entertain Father's friends." Rosamund said very quickly, hoping he would not press any further. She tried letting go of his arm but he would let go of hers. She looked up at him her eyebrows furrowed lightly in surprise.

"That's not what I meant." He said a little more firmly. "I mean expressly to see more of you." He looked in her eyes intensely. That made Rosamund uncomfortable. Still trying to keep things light and steer clear of the subject she made another attempt at letting go of his arm. He complied. "You'll have to ask my father." She was all she could come up with. She curtsied, smiled politely at him over her shoulder and tried to civilly get away from him as quick as possible. She had no interest in him. Or any suitor for presently. But especially a man old enough to be her father. She glanced over her shoulder once more. Ratcliffe stood in the same spot with a look of determination on his face. His eyes set on her as if she were the only thing in the room. He was ready for a challenge.

Seemingly out of nowhere Anne grabbed Rosamund's arm and looking at her said,"Okay, spill."


	3. Chapter 3 - Calling on Rosamund

Author's Note: I had a little bit of a harder time with this chapter. I wanted to keep a steady pace but not drag things on. I hope it's good.

Chapter Three - Calling on Rosamund

The Spencers had their place in society. They weren't the richest of the rich but they lived comfortably. The Spencer daughters found much enjoyment in entertaining their Father's many guests. They sang, recited poetry and played duets on the piano forte. The girls would spend days preparing and looked forward to visits. But Rosamund was not looking forward to this one. Governor Ratcliffe was coming that evening. It had been four days since Alice's wedding and Rosamund hadn't had enough time to adjust to the emotional letdown of preparing for a wedding and not having her sister around. She did not want any callers let alone him.

"Why did Father agree to have him over __this__ week?" Rosamund complained the eighth time that day to her mother. She was at the piano forte. Rosamund observed her posture, she had been trying her patience. Everyone in the household knew what was going on but nobody talked openly about it. Governor Ratcliffe was planning on taking Rosamund as his wife. Father approved but still had yet to talk about it with her. Rosamund bristled at the very idea of her Father talking to her about a husband at all. It was much too personal and awkward to talk about such a subject with her Father.

"Your Father thinks it's a good idea and the Governor does __want__ to see you." Mother tried to console and convince her daughter it was a good idea. Rosamund tried to distance herself from even the very idea of them together. Mother straightened up and began to play. Rosamund knew that that was the end of talk on the subject and began to sing the song they had been practicing.

 _ _I have been waiting, sweet, for my love to meet__

Again Rosamund pictured Ratcliffe, and tried to mentally shake him from her mind.

 _ _Me in my floundering way__

 _ _I need a rescuer, I've found, need to procure__

 _ _Some great adventure this day__

Adventure, indeed.

" _ _What a dumb song. It lacks substance.__ " Rosamund thought to herself as she continued.

"What will it be this evening, Dove?" Hannah asked Rosamund. Rosamund had been too distracted to answer. Hannah walked over and took Rosamund's hands in hers. "What will it be this evening, Dove?" she asked again softly.

"Um," Rosamund began. She thought of the first one that came to her mind. "The burgundy, with the square neckline."

Hannah gave her a small smile.

Rosamund finished getting ready in silence. She put on a fine string of pearls Father gave to her. She adjusted her small lacey head-covering and put a teal ribbon in her hair. After a few dabs of perfume she was ready. She met an equally quiet Joanna on the staircase landing. Rosamund took Joanna's hand. Joanna was not ready to lose another sister. With there being seven years difference between them it would be awhile before Joanna would have suitors herself. Being faced with the prospect of living in a big house empty of sisters made her uncharacteristically tame.

The Governor's arrival was announced and he was shown in. His eyes immediately clamped on Rosamund. She looked gorgeous. Though a little withdrawn, but gorgeous just the same.

The women curtsied and Father bowed to their guest. Ratcliffe bowed in return. The next while was spent in the parlor, Father and Ratcliffe talking of politics and business, drinking brandy. The subject matter usually piqued Rosamund's interest. It wasn't always so proper to speak of such things in front of female company but Benjamin Spencer paid little heed to that rule.

Rosamund was too distracted and her mind drew blank as she waited for dinner to be served. Joanna took Rosamund's hand again. Mother looked at them. She was distracted as well. Distracted by how dull they were acting. She knew the reasons but put on a pleasant face just the same.

"Dinner is served." Their butler announced. They entered the big dining room used for small intimate parties. Rosamund was not too thrilled with the seating arrangements. She was not to sit next to Joanna as usual, but the Governor. Joanna would take her place by Mother.

As dinner began Ratcliffe turned to Rosamund.

"You look lovely this evening Miss Spencer, if I may be so bold." He smirked.

Rosamund looked up at her Father, who did not seem disturbed in any way by Ratcliffe's forward comment.

So Rosamund replied. "You may."

This statement clearly pleased both the men.

Joanna,however, did not like Ratcliffe complimenting her sister. She had the same look on her face when Colonel Winchell began speaking to Alice that way. Rosamund could see Mother's arm move, she must have patted Joanna's knee because her face softened a little.

Dinner continued, and Rosamund was cordial with Ratcliffe and his minute advances.

 _"_ _ _It must be very hard for him to keep just inching forward like this, he seems like a man who would rather throw off inconveniences and just dive for whatever he wanted."__ Rosamund thought.

The more she observed him it did seem like he was trying to act against his nature and contain himself. Was he like this towards everyone or just herself in particular? She wondered about the hidden man. His true character. Certainly her Father wasn't handing her over to a barbarian. She knew so little of him since they naturally moved in different circles.

After dinner the party went back to the parlor.

"And now Governor, Rosamund has been working on this piece for days, now we get to hear it." Benjamin said eagerly. Rosamund wished he wouldn't have made her sound so eager herself.

Piano music began behind her and she sang the song she practiced about finding a love to help her floundering self and how she needed adventure. Ratcliffe didn't seem impressed with the silly romantic sentiments in the song either but was rather intent on not prying his eyes off of the singer.

Rosamund's parents were equally intent on showing off their daughter. They had made an art of this while Alice was courting the Colonel. They were about as subtle as a broken leg.

"Rosamund, take Joanna upstairs and put her to bed. And do hurry back. Don't keep our guest waiting." Margaret smiled at her girls. Joanna walked over to kiss her parents goodnight and then was taken upstairs by Rosamund.

"He is a big man." Joanna noted once they were up the stairs.

"Like a brick wall." Rosamund agreed.

"Don't tell me you're going to marry him." Joanna said as they entered their room.

"If Father has anything to say about it, and he does that will be a possibility."

"I wish I was a boy sometimes." Joanna huffed a little while changing into her nightgown.

"Darling, we can't change that. We need to do well with what lives God has given us." Rosamund said, for her and Joanna's benefit. "Goodnight. I want you asleep when I come up here." Rosamund kissed her sister and shut the door behind her.

She leaned against the closed door for a moment. Allowing herself a moment of weakness. She could not let Joanna know how she truly felt. If only Alice were here she might have something to say that would do a better job at consoling them both. A thought came to her. Were they talking about her? She quietly made her way downstairs. She hung back a few steps from the parlor entryway and listened. A maid walked by and didn't seem too surprised at Rosamund standing outside of the parlor listening. The maid carried on as usual and took a basket of mended linens up the stairs.

"Rosamund was good in her studies. She knows French and Latin." Benjamin boasted.

"Yes, she is a very bright girl. You won't have to worry about having a dull life partner." Margaret agreed.

 _ _Life partner-ugh__

"She has beautiful handwriting. That should be useful for your many correspondence."

"She is humble and gentle and would never purposefully disgrace or embarrass or do harm to your name in any way!"

Rosamund openly rolled her eyes. Her parents never acted like this any other time. Was Ratcliffe just sitting there listening to them drone on about her?

"She is very good with a needle as well."

 _"_ _ _Oh, goodnight, their going to want me to show off my sampler next."__ She thought with distraught.

Rosamund heard enough. She entered the parlor.

"Ah, Rose." Benjamin said to her.

The only empty chair in the room was the one next to Ratcliffe. Rosamund cringed inwardly. All three of them watched as she took her seat.

"My Rosamund," Ratcliffe began. "they tell me you are a scholar."

"Among women I pass for one." This was dreadfully embarrassing to have all of this attention on her suddenly. Ratcliffe seemed to be enjoying every bit of it. This was payback for the way she brushed him off four days ago.

The night seemed to drag on. Her parents crooned on about their daughter. Her talents, her appearance, her qualities. Ratcliffe nodded at the appropriate times and made little comments to which Rosamund answered graciously.

 _"_ _ _She looks as though she wished the floor would swallow her up."__ Ratcliffe thought to himself.

When the evening finally did come to an end Ratcliffe took Rosamund's hand and kissed it. "I hope to continue these meetings, Miss Spencer. I thoroughly enjoyed myself."

 _"_ _ _I'm sure you did. Why don't you just quit shoveling with the niceties and just get on with what you're really here for."__ Rosamund thought to herself as she smile courteously at the Governor.

"You'll have to ask my Father." Rosamund replied a little saucily.

This only spurred the Governor on.

Benjamin walked Ratcliffe out to his coach.

"You and Margaret have a fine daughter, Benjamin."

"So it seems, John." Benjamin replied with a grin.

"Though she is a little bit introspective." Ratcliffe narrowed his eyes.

"That's just a part of her charm. She has a lot more good points to combat with that one."

"Indeed." Ratcliffe agreed. _"_ _ _The girl was young, beautiful, healthy. Any faults in her could easily be subdued."__ He reasoned with himself.

"I do hope you plan on calling again." Benjamin said.

"I do, that is my plan of action." Ratcliffe said as he climbed into his coach. "She is a lovely girl."

"Until next time, John." Benjamin nodded.

"Benjamin." Ratcliffe curtly nodded. "Drive on." He told his coachman.

As Benjamin returned to the house, he found a stone-faced Rosamund standing near the door way. Hands clasped squarely in front of her. Eyes fierce and full of fire. Daring to question her Father's intent.

Benjamin lifted a finger at his daughter. "Don't." Was the only thing he said as he walked towards his study.


End file.
